bellasarafandomcom-20200222-history
Herd Airistos
Herd Airistos Herd Airistos, the royal herd of the Windhome Skylands, was founded to honor Nike and her quest for excellence. It is led by King Uranus and Queen Anemone. All Airistos horses have wings. Like Nike, the horses of Herd Airistos set high goals for themselves and give their best to everything they do. They look for chances to learn new things and improve themselves, so their best can keep getting better and better. Horses that work hard and achieve especially worthy goals may be granted the Order of Nike and invited to join the nobility of Herd Airistos. The Windhome Skylands, their home, is a majestic chain of floating islands inset like gems in the heavenly skies above North of North. The larger, southern islands blossom with lush gardens and enchanting waterfalls that cascade from one island to the next. Some are even big enough to hold whole cities of whitewashed buildings with tile roofs and open courtyards. Castle Airistos sits on the largest and highest island, watching over the rest of the Windhome Skylands. Waterfalls from various pools at the base of the castle cascade off of the island, sometimes onto smaller islands below. Flying horses can be seen on platforms and in the air around the islands. Airistos castle is a large open structure; its vast open terraces, promenades and causeways was intentionally designed for ease of flight for winged horses. White marble columns hold vaulted domed ceilings and turrets and elevated ramparts. Clusters of columns hold a lot higher platforms, which in turn hold even higher platforms, creating a multi-terraced effect. Castle residents include King Uranus, Queen Anemone, Prince Ebenos, Princess Cirra, Knight Corcel, Lady Honora, Steward Zephyros, Chatelaine Cosima, Page Brioso, Minstrelle Hummingbird, Jester Hilario, and Patron Nike. Family, Friends and Traits: King Uranus Family: Wife Anemone, Daughter Cirra, Son Ebenos. Friends: Hilario. Trait: Quiet, serious protector. Saying: "The powers of the universe flow around you and in you. Let them guide you." Queen Anemone Family: Husband Uranus, Daughter Cirra, Son Ebenos. Friends: Empress, Whiffle bears. Trait: Bright, inspiring leader. Saying: "Keep your heart open. Believe in getting and giving love." Prince Ebenos Family: Father Uranus, Mother Anemone, Sister Cirra. Friends: None known. Emberic Trait: Quick, eager learner. Saying: "Today is another chance to do something wonderful." Princess Cirra Family: Father Uranus, Mother Anemone, Brother Ebenos. Friends: Pirouette. Trait: Friendly, thoughtful poet. Saying: "See the beauty inside your friends". Knight Corcel Friends: Aurora, Rimfaxe, Skinfaxe. Trait: Fiery, honorable adventurer. Saying: "Choose a worthy goal and go after it with all your heart." Lady Honora Friends: Osage, Rosebriar, Serenity. Trait: Hopeful, spiritual peace-weaver. Saying: "Honor your strengths by using them to do good." Steward Zephyros Family: Brothers Boreas, Euros, and Notos. Friends: Cosima, Nuada. Trait: Gently powerful advisor. Saying: "Every day, you choose who you will become." Chatelaine Cosima Friends: Epona, Hellevi, Zephyros. Trait: Sensible, motherly organizer. Saying: "Learning is the key that opens up the whole world to you." Page Brioso Family: Father Rodrigo, mother Allegra. Friends: Helia, Golden eagle. Trait: Plucky, big-hearted racer. Saying: "You are full of life and energy. Use it to do something great!" Minstrelle Hummingbird Friends: Farfalla, Lillova, Hummingbird. Trait: Sweet, funny player. Saying: "Go after the point of life." Jester Hilario Friends: Jajali, Tricksy, Uranus. Trait: Clever, dramatic performer. Saying: "Playing around with something new is a fun way to learn." Patron Nike Family: Husband Flame, Daughter Addis, Son Emberic, Daughter Helia. Friends: Marta Thomas. Trait: Hardworking, confident guide. Saying: "Have the courage to trust yourself."